


HoHoHome

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Please love it, jinyoung bambam and youngjae are just mentioned, no smut because i couldnt find a way to add it, plus its fluffy and thats good, sorry i didnt know how to put them in properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum loves Jackson in soft sweaters, even if those sweaters are ugly Christmas sweaters, he'd love to see him in large sweaters for the rest of his life.





	HoHoHome

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or Christmas Eve babies. I hooe you guys enjoy this short thingy. Have a n amazing time, if yoh feel bired or lonely you can message me on tumblr. No one can be alone or feel alone on Christmas on my watch.

To Jaebum there was something immensely soft about Jackson in large sweaters. Watching him walk around in a ridiculously _Interesting_ , Christmas sweater that reached his thighs and gave him sweater paws as he helped Yugyeom and BamBam decorate their living room with Christmas lights and red green and silver tinsel made Jaebum's heart somersault in his chest. The sweater as _interesting_ as it may be, gave Jackson a softer glow as he glared at Yugyeom while crossing his arms as the maknae easily stretched his arms and hung the tinsel up as Jackson handed him thumbtacks.

His socks were less eventful than his sweater just a plain red with a few candy canes scattered on them. His green sweatpants finished off the look followed by the hilariously endearing reindeer antlers headband he had on his messy hair.

"If you drool any longer I'm afraid you might drown us all, please close your mouth Jaebum." Mark's amused voice broke through his softness and made him sigh while looking away. "He does look awfully cute, i kind of wanna kiss him."

"Excuse me?" Mark's eye roll can practically be heard as Jaebum clicks his tongue.

"On the _cheek,_ Jaebum." Jaebum hums with a hint of doubt and turns back to look at Jackson.

"I want to kiss him, like properly. I haven't kissed him in like an hour." His sigh is a bit wistful this time and he even smiles while running his tongue across his bottom lip.

"I think I Just threw up a little bit. Please hold off of being thirsty in my presence."

"Dude, not to point fingers but you have two boyfriends, I think that says a lot about who's thirstier." Mark huffs and turns to look at Yugyeom and BamBam.

"Even so, we're not as disgusting as both of you."

"I think it's time you shut up now."

"Mr. Im doesn't like when they tell him the truth."

"Jackson calls me Mr. Im sometimes."

"I just threw up again, I'm going to go help Youngjae and Jinyoung in the kitchen." Mark walks away with a hidden smile and with Jaebum's laugh ringing behind him.

"Jaebum hyung, can you hold this please, I have to go potty." Yugyeom chokes on a laugh as Jaebum nods and walks towards them.

" _Potty?_ Really?" None of them pay him any attention as Jaebum takes the tinsel from Jackson and watches as said man then speed walks out of the living room. "But, _potty?_ "

"If you don't want to lose a limb I suggest you let it go." Yugyeom coughs and turns back to face the wall where he's pinning the decorations up.

\--

"Did I ever mention how sexy you look in fancy clothes?" Jackson sighs as he watches Jaebum button up his shirt while facing the mirror. Their eyes lock and Jaebum smiles with a shrug.

"Only everytime I dress up for any sort of important events." Jackson shrugs back with pouted lips.

"I have to remind you constantly in case one day you forget." Jaebum's laughter makes Jackson grin and stick out his tongue.

"Put your tongue away baby, no need for it to be out right now. Besides, I'll always remember how attractive I am."

"You're so annoying." Jaebum's smirk makes Jackson pout again.

"You need to finish getting dressed, babe, our parents are almost here." Jackson's smile turns blinding as he nods, excitement clear on his face at the thought of seeing his parents after months without seeing them.

Jackson picks up his pressed shirt and puts it on as well, fingers moving to button it up as Jaebum sits down to put his socks and shoes on, tie undone around his neck making Jackson smile with soft eyes.

"You're awfully cheesy you know?" Jackson can't hide the fond in his voice as he looks at Jaebum and watches him stand and smooth out his tucked shirt and dress pants.

"It's tradition, it's good luck too." This time he steps closer to Jackson and grabs him around the waist, pulling him towards his body until there's barely any space between them.

"Me tying your tie for you is good luck?" Jackson asks with a raised brow as his hands come up to grab said tie.

"Of course it is, it's the tie I wore when we first kissed, at a school dance of all places, but its worked with giving me good luck since. You tying it every year is a bonus good luck, and it makes me less nervous anyway."

"Nervous?" The small concentrated frown on the younger's face is endearing enough for Jaebum to lean forward and capture his lips in a soft kiss that ends just as fast as it began.

"Nervous." Jaebum's questionably breathless as he reaches up to stroke Jackson's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't think you have anything to be nervous for, hyung. You've met my parents millions of times, with them knowing we're together as well. You're fine." There's amusement in his voice and Jaebum shakes his head with a shuddering breath.

"I have a present for you." Jackson's eyes sparkle and his hands finish their work on the tie, smoothing it out and nodding.

"Okay," Jaebum turns away then, goes to his closet and reaches up towards the highest shelf, grasping a small squared box and holding it in his hand firmly eyes closing as he breathes out _nervous._

"Hyung," Jackson flicks his gaze from Jaebum's face to the wrapped box in his hands. The red wrapping paper is completed with a green bow that almost covers the entire box as Jaebum walks back to Jackson and hesitantly presses in close to him again, one hand settling on the Chinese male's hip and the other holding out the box to him.

"Open it," His whisper makes Jackson tremble as he reaches for the box with soft, glossy eyes.

Jackson tries to keep his fingers from trembling, but its impossible so he tears the wrapping paper off with shaking hands, letting the paper crumble to the ground as he eyes the gold coloured box and then carefully lifts the lid. When he sees whats inside his breath catches in his throat and his eyes fly to Jaebum's, feeling his throat clog up and tears beginning to form.

"Jaebum..." The three seconds of silence are enough for Jackson to pout his lips and then Jaebum is shuddering out a sigh.

"Jackson, baby, do you want to move in with me?" Jackson starts crying before he even finishes his sentence, the tears trickling down his cheeks making Jaebum pull him even closer as he reaches his fingers into the box, pulling out a silver house key and a paper with the unlocking code of Jaebum's apartment, nodding into the older man's shoulder as he does so.

"Yes, fuck of course I want to." Jaebum nods with a kiss pressed into his neck and tightens his hold around the younger's body.

His sniffle is followed by a huff. "Hyung?"

"Yeah, darling?"

"I still get more Christmas presents right? This wasn't the only one?" The half serious and half joking tone in his voice makes Jaebum laugh and press a kiss to his lips.

"You'll find out when it's time for presents."

"God, I love you so much." Jackson's eyes sparkle again and Jaebum grins with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: it's now 9:18am the next day (dec. 25) and i came back to read it because i was looking for mistakes to fix, and i just realized how trash this is oops. :( but don't worry I'll make it up to y'all with something else soon!


End file.
